In premature neonates, necrotizing enterocolitis is common and frequently leads to surgical removal of large portions of the intestine. In some cases short gut syndrome can result from extensive resection of the small intestine. This study will determine whether short-term administration of human growth hormone (hGH) to these infants in the immediate post- operative period will improve both the nutritional status and the timing of recuperation for these infants. In addition, assessment of the associated changes in IGF-I and II and IGF binding proteins will be made. Status: This study was terminated due to inadequate numbers of potential subjects. No subjects enrolled.